Diego
Diego is a craftsman of wax modeling on Hand Island and Regis' father. Appearance Diego is a large tanned man with disproportionately narrow legs. Under his red cap, he has white hair that extends down his neck, as well as white sideburns. Diego wears a set of blue overalls, a string of blue beads around his neck, and a white tool belt around his waist. He has a brown cloak is draped over his shoulders. He suffers of backache due to his age. Personality Diego is a stubborn craftsman, really proud of his wax modelling skills and of his son, who inherited his ability. In his life whole life, he met a lot of pirates such as Shanks and Edward Newgate and began to admire them and to share their will of freedom. He has a habit of making wax figures of the pirates he has met and admires. Relationships Regis He is Diego's son. Due to Regis' will to be a Marine and abandonment of the wax modeling profession, they lost contact with each other until the events of Episode of Luffy. Coby Diego respects Coby very much, for him being a Marine that admires Monkey D. Luffy, despite being a pirate. Edward Newgate He seems to respect Edward Newgate, who was the man who protected Hand Island until his death during the Whitebeard War. Monkey D. Luffy After the events of Episode of Luffy, he made a wax statue in Monkey D. Luffy's honor. Abilities and Powers He's a skillful wax modeler who made a lot of infamous pirates' wax statues. He also made half of an Admiral Kizaru statue and wish to make one of Zoro. History Past In his whole life he had met a lot of pirates, such as Silvers Rayleigh, the Whitebeard Pirates, the Red Hair Pirates, Whitey Bay, Squard, Zeff and Montblanc Cricket, beginning to admire them and their will of freedom. Creating wax statues in their honor, he educated his son with the same principles. When Whitebeard died, Bilić took the control of the island and Regis joined the Marines, against Diego's will. Episode of Luffy When the Thousand Sunny fell on the island, it destroyed Diego's house. Later, he met Luffy and they started to talk about pirates. Diego then decided to show Luffy his wax statues. After Luffy had a flashback, Usopp and Chopper came in and Usopp spotted the first wax figure that Regis made. Diego then decided that he would deliver the wax figure to his son but due to his age, Luffy offered to make the delivery. 's wax statue.]] While the Straw Hat Pirates were attacking Bilić's Marine base, Diego met Coby, who had an idea to put an end to Bilić's tyranny. After Luffy defeated Bilić, Coby used Diego's statue of Borsalino to claim the end of Bilić and his deportation to a court-martial. Then Diego and Regis met again, but this time the craftsman let his son decide his way. Later, Diego started to model Luffy's wax statue. Trivia * Diego's collection is similar to a wax museum among which London's Madame Tussauds is one of the most famous. * When Luffy learns about Diego's wax modelling skills, he asks him if he knows about "that three-guy". * Luffy's expression and position on his wax statue resembles his Bounty photo. * Marco's position on his wax statue resembles the one when he got introduced in the Chapter 434. * Diego's meeting with the Red Hair Pirates is the only one apparently placeable, due to their wax statues' appearance, which is of more then 12 years ago (Shanks has yet is left arm). Site Navigation it:Diego Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Hand Island Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Smokers